My Precious Angel
by BabyClouds
Summary: Sungmin, yang merupakan sahabat baik Donghae, terpaksa berpura-pura menjadi yeojachingu namja tersebut untuk mengelabui hyung Donghae, yang ingin menjodohkan sang adik. Bagaimana cerita kebohongan mereka? Akankah terbongkar? KyuMin/Warning inside/Don't Like Don't Read


**::::::::::::::::::::**

**My Precious Angel**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Lee (Cho) Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita)

Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but the story belongs to me

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)

Don't like don't read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hingar bingar musik terdengar menghentak telinga. Gemerlap lampu khas klub malam terlihat jelas dan membuat pusing bagi yang tidak biasa melihatnya. Para muda-mudi, baik itu namja atau yeoja, terlihat asyik menggoyangkan tubuh mereka di _dance floor_, menikmati dentuman musik yang terputar. Sementara yang sedang tidak berminat 'berolahraga' di dance floor, hanya menonton keriuhan itu dari bangku mereka, di temani minuman pesanan masing-masing yang, tentu saja, beralkohol.

Tak lama, sang MC pun memunculkan dirinya di stage. Kemudian memberi kode pada DJ handal club mereka untuk mengecilkan volume musik. "Yo! Malam, _guys_! Malam ini malam spesial, karena ada… LIVE MUSIC! Mereka band yang sangat keren, dan mereka pertama kali tampil di club kita. TRAX! Please ENJOY IT!" Serunya kencang yang di sambut tepukan riuh para pengunjung club ini.

Kemudian satu persatu personel band itu mulai mengisi stage. Mereka semua namja, mulai dari drummer, guitarist, bassist, sampai keyboardist-nya. Tapi, di mana si vocalist? Tak sedikit yang bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan sang vocalist yang tak kunjung muncul. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya muncullah sosok yang dinanti-nanti. Sontak pengunjung club tersebut heboh, beberapa ada yang bersiul-siul.

Ternyata vocalist band ini adalah seorang yeoja. Yah, tak salah memang jika seorang yeoja menjadi vocalist sebuah band. Hanya saja kadang personel band identik dengan kata 'nakal', terlebih yeoja. Yeoja ini memang tampak 'gaul'. Terlihat dari caranya berpakaian. Ia memakai kamisol berenda berwarna putih, dengan hiasan permata pada bagian dada, dan juga menambahkan jaket kulit setengah lengan. Celana pendek satin berwarna hitam menutupi setengah pahanya. Kaki jenjangnya yang putih bersih terlapisi _boots_ kulit selutut, membuatnya terlihat 'tangguh' dan seksi.

Ia tersenyum menyapa pengunjung club, yang kini sudah menempati meja masing-masing. Membuat wajah manisnya terlihat imut. Dan, intro lagu pun mulai terdengar.

Tanpa siapapun menyadari, di meja sudut yang memang strategis untuk melihat langsung ke stage, seorang namja memperhatikan dengan lekat si vocalist yeoja.

**:::**

**:::**

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu~", terdengar ucapan manja seorang namja di seberang sana.

"Kau menggombal, Hae. Berapa banyak sudah yeoja yang kau gombali, hmm? Kuadukan pada Eunhyukkie tahu rasa kau!" Balas yeoja ini –Sungmin- sambil berpura-pura galak. Terdengar gerutuan si namja.

"Ya! Aku tidak menggombal tahu! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sungminnie, seminggu di sini terasa seperti seabad!" Ucap Donghae, si namja tadi, dengan suara memelas.

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Kau ini berlebihan. Aku hanya bercanda, Hae. Nado bogoshippoyooo~" Sungmin membalas perkataan Donghae dengan ceria.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang senang ya? Ada apa? Jangan-jangan, kau senang ya aku pergi? Kau jahat sekali Sungminnie…" Tuduh Donghae asal.

"Ne, aku memang senang kau pergi. Itu artinya tidak ada lagi yang merepotkan aku dan Hyukkie. Hahahaha…" Sungmin tertawa menggoda namja itu.

"Jadi aku merepotkan, eoh? Hyukkie saja tidak merasa direpotkan. Awas kau Sungminnie, aku tidak akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu!"

"Yaaaa! Kau ini mudah sekali tertipu sih? Aku bercanda, Hae, issh kau ini!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau aku bawakan oleh-oleh? Panggil aku 'oppa'! Baru aku akan membelikan oleh-oleh untukmu." Sahut Donghae.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan memanggilmu oppa! Kau itu kekanakkan sekali, Hae. Umurmu sudah 25 tahun. Dan lagi, mana ada namja seusiamu yang suka sekali boneka ikan? Kau ini benar-benar…" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haaaahh, ya sudahlah. Terserahmu saja, hehehe. Ah, Minnie… Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Sudah dulu ya. Tunggu aku pulang dua hari lagi, ne? Bye, I love you…" Klik. Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah namja itu.

Sungmin meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu hari ini.

**:::**

**:::**

Baru saja Donghae pulang ke Seoul. Namja ini menepati janjinya memberi Sungmin oleh-oleh. Reaksi Sungmin saat melihat Donghae pulang adalah, "Hae, mana bibit bunganya? Kau berjanji membawakannya untukku kan?"

Donghae ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya. Bukannya menanyakan keadaannya yang baru pulang, yeoja itu malah menanyakan oleh-oleh. Memang, Sungmin bukan tipe yeoja materialistis, yang menginginkan oleh-oleh perhiasan atau dress mahal. Ia hanya minta dibawakan bibit bunga dari pulau Jeju, tempat Donghae bertugas kemarin. Donghae mencubit pipi Sungmin sedikit keras, hingga yeoja imut ini meringis.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku dulu, hah? Tega sekali kau, Minnie. Ini, tentu saja aku membawakannya!" Seru Donghae sebal.

Kedua mata Sungmin berbinar senang. "Aku akan menanamnya di halaman. Hehehe, gomawo Hae-ya."

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sungmin menyadari hal itu, kemudian mencolek pipi Donghae. "Hehehe, mianhae. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Ah, kau pasti lapar. Mau aku temani makan? Tapi aku belum sempat memasak , Hae, atau kau mau makan di luar? Tapi makan di luar itu pemborosan, dan belum tentu higienis. Berhemat itu pe-mmmmpphh…" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat Donghae membekap bibirnya.

"Hei, kau ini bawel sekali sih? Aku pusing mendengarnya. Kau lama-lama jadi seperti ibu-ibu, kau tahu?" Tanya Donghae, yang tentu saja tidak bisa dijawab Sungmin karena tangan namja itu masih menutup rapat mulutnya.

Sungmin melepaskan tangan besar Donhae dari bibirnya. Wajahnya merengut kesal. "'Kan aku hanya mengingatkan, issh kau ini! Lagipula kenapa tidak mengajak Hyuk-YA! Donghae!" Kembali omelan Sungmin terhenti karena Donghae sudah menarik tangannya. Tentu saja untuk menemani namja ikan ini ke restoran.

"Hyukkie sibuk meeting dengan atasannya!"

**:::**

**:::**

"Min, apa kau tidak lelah begini terus? Maksudku, kau harus bekerja keras setiap hari. Penghasilanmu yang tidak seberapa itu pun masih kau pakai untuk membantu orang lain. Kau saja sering kesulitan membiayai kebutuhanmu." Cerocos Eunhyuk tanpa basa-basi. Memang yeoja pirang ini selalu berbicara to the point. Sungmin sudah tidak heran mendengar Enhyuk berkata demikian.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu, Hyukkie. Karena mereka memang lebih membutuhkannya dibanding aku. Coba saja kau jadi aku, kau pasti tidak akan tega jika melihat tetanggamu yang sudah tua sakit-sakitan. Atau ahjumma yang anaknya masih kecil-kecil merengek minta hadiah natal sementara ia tidak punya uang. Bagaimana menurutmu perasaanku melihat itu semua?" Sahut Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu, Minnie, aku sangat tahu. Tapi, untuk sekali saja. Kasihanilah dirimu. Kau ini terlalu baik. Belum pernah aku bertemu orang sepertimu." Eunhyuk membalas sambil menuang kopi ke cangkirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya ini. "Aku senang menjadi orang baik." Timpal yeoja imut ini sambil terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf ya aku hanya punya kopi hitam itu. Uangku kupakai untuk membelikan Park ahjumma sweater kemarin." Ujar Sungmin menyesal.

"Gwaenchana, Minnie. Aku tahu, lagipula aku memang sedang ingin kopi. Sudah kubilang 'kan, kau ini terlalu baik. Bahkan kau lebih memperhatikan mereka daripada dirimu sendiri."

Sungmin melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul enam tiga puluh menit waktu malam. Artinya ia sudah harus berangkat mencari nafkah. Ia pun membereskan piring kotornya. Kemudian memasuki kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Eunhyuk yang menyadari hal itu segera bangkit, seraya mencuci cangkir bekas kopinya tadi.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat ya? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Min. Kau hati-hatilah di jalan, ne? Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku. Arraseo?"

"Neeee, Lee Hyukjae. Kau ini berlebihan, sama seperti kekasihmu itu." Cibir Sungmin.

"Aku dan Hae hanya khawatir padamu, Min. Kau tahu pekerjaanmu ini sangat beresiko." Balas Eunhyuk sembari mengambil mantelnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia bosan mendengar Eunhyuk berkata hal yang sama ribuan kali.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang ne? Bye…" Pamit Eunhyuk setelah memeluk Sungmin dan mencium kedua belah pipinya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari apartemen mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian meraih mantelnya yang tergantung didekat pintu dan bergegas pergi sebelum merapikan penampilannya terlebih dulu.

**:::**

**:::**

"Kau kenapa, Hae? Tiba-tiba meneleponku dan menyuruhku datang kesini. Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya cemas setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi café itu.

"Minumlah dulu, Sungminnie. Kutebak kau pasti berlari tadi?" Tanya Donghae seraya menyodorkan segelas orange juice. Sungmin segera meraihnya dan menyedotnya sedikit rakus.

Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mendelik melihat Donghae menertawakannya.

"Kau tahu, Min? Hyungku menyuruhku mencari pacar." Tiba-tiba Donghae membuka pembicaraan.

Sungmin terbelalak. Jadi hanya karena masalah ini Donghae tega meneleponnya dan membuatnya cemas setengah mati? Belum lagi membuat dirinya harus 'berolahraga' di siang hari yang panas ini? Astaga, demi apapun Sungmin ingin sekali memukul kepala Donghae yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Astagaaaa, Donghaaaeee…. Hanya karena itu kau menyuruhku datang kesini? Aku kira ada masalah apa… Aiisshh, kau membuatku hampir jantungan, tahu!" Seru Sungmin kesal.

"Bagiku mencari pacar itu masalah, Minnie. Kau tahu aku sudah punya Eunhyukkie." Donghae terlihat menekuk wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, tinggal katakan pada hyung-mu kau sudah punya yeojachingu, dan masalah selesai." Sungmin menyarankan.

"Masalahnya, hyung-ku itu tidak menerima sembarang yeoja. Dan dia tahu siapa Hyukkie. Padahal Hyukkie juga bekerja di kantor yang sama denganku. Dia juga dari keluarga baik-baik. Bagaimana bisa ia berpendapat Hyukkie adalah yeoja sembarangan?" Donghae terlihat frustasi.

"Memang hyung-mu sudah tahu kau berpacaran dengan Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin terkejut.

"Tidak, dia tidak sikapnya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak menyukai Eunhyukkie. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya, Min, aku tidak mau dengan yeoja lain…"

Sungmin menghela nafas bingung. Harus bagaimana ia membantu Donghae?

"Hyung-ku selalu tahu yeoja yang dekat denganku. Dan semuanya tidak satupun di sukainya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Katanya, jika aku tidak berhasil menemukan yeoja yang sesuai maka ia akan menjodohkan aku…" Donghae kembali memelas.

Sementara Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Donghae memiliki kakak yang seperti itu? Ia baru tahu. Selama 3 tahun persahabatannya dengan Donghae, tak sekalipun Sungmin bertemu hyung dari sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja ia sering mendengar namanya. Tentu saja.

Businessman muda yang sudah mapan, berhasil mengelola perusahaannya dengan 'cantik' bahkan mengurusi sahamnya yang tersebar di mana-mana. Siapa yang tidak mengetahuinya? Banyak yeoja yang memujanya, mengidamkan pasangan hidup sepertinya. Belum lagi wajah tampan, di tunjang fisik yang menawan. Mungkin. Karena Sungmin belum pernah melihat seperti apa sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun, kakak dari namja yang sekarang tepat di hadapannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, sikap dingin dan 'kejam' dari namja itu. Ia sangat membenci sifat Cho Kyuhyun yang arogan dan seenaknya saja mencampakkan yeoja.

"Kakakmu kolot sekali, Hae. Ya Tuhan, perjodohan? Yang benar saja?" Komentar Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Makanya, aku pun bingung. Aku ini sudah dewasa, kenapa dia suka sekali mengaturku? Tidak ada ibuku, giliran dia yang menyetir hidupku. Aaarrgghh….." Donghae mengacak-acak rambut brunettenya.

"Hyukkie! Disini!" Panggil Sungmin pada yeoja pirang yang baru saja memasuki café. Eunhyuk bergegas mendekati meja mereka dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

"Chagi, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa meneleponku? Mianhae, aku baru datang." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae cemas, karena namja itu membenamkan wajahnya di antara tangannya di atas meja. Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya. Sungmin hanya mendengus malas, kemudian menjawab, "Hyung-nya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham, kemudian beringsut mendekati namjachingunya dan membelai surai namja itu. Merasakan sentuhan kekasihnya, Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Tak lupa ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Eunhyuk. Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah manja Donghae, begitu pula Eunhyuk. Mereka sudah hapal kebiasaan Donghae jika namja itu sedang ada masalah. Sifat manja dan childishnya langsung menguar.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Pasti ada cara untuk meluluhkan hyung-mu…" Bujuk Eunhyuk lembut. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap Eunhyuk lekat.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, chagiya. Bagiku, jodohku adalah ada yeoja lain." Kata Donghae sambil mengusap bibir yeojachingunya dengan jemarinya.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya pun merasa sedikit terharu. Ia pun sama, ia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Donghae. Baginya Donghae adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

"Ehem... Sebaiknya kita pikirkan cara agar hyungmu mau merestui hubungan kalian. Pasti ada cara yang membuatnya bisa luluh." Sungmin memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur Hae, aku sangat membenci kakakmu. Kau boleh bilang aku tidak waras karena ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang keterlaluan. Yah, aku memang belum pernah melihatnya, hanya saja aku muak terus mendengar berita tentangnya yang seenaknya mempermainkan yeoja. Aku benci sekali namja seperti itu. " Gerutu Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sebal melihatnya begitu? Aku sudah bosan mengingatkannya, ia tidak pernah mendengarkan aku. Ia begitu bebas dengan yeoja, sedangkan aku terus saja diatur ini dan itu olehnya! " Donghae ikut mengomel.

"Ssssstt, chagi... Jangan keras-keras bicaranya. Semua orang melihat ke arah kita! " bisik Eunhyuk seraya mengusap bahu kekasihnya.

Donghae hanya menunjukkan cengiran kecilnya, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Mianhae. "

Mereka terdiam sejenak memikirkan cara agar keluar dari masalah ini. Tiba-tiba Donghae menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Astaga, kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan cara ini dari tadi?"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menatap Donghae cerah. "Benarkah, Hae? Apa itu? " Tanya Sungmin semangat.

"Mengapa aku tidak membawa saja seorang yeoja untuk mengelabuinya ?"Donghae mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar.

Sontak Sungmin memukul tangan Donghae keras. "Ya! Bagaimana dengan Eunhyukkie pabbo?"

"Kan hanya pura-pura, Min. Kalau membawa yeoja yang sama sekali asing, kurasa hyung-ku mau mempertimbangkannya. Aku takut dia nanti berbuat macam-macam jika aku membawa Hyukkie."

"Masalahnya siapa yang mau menjadi kekasih pura-puramu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Eunhyuk menyuarakan pikirannya. "Kenapa tidak kau saja Min? Berpura-pura menjadi yeojachingu Hae, kurasa kau pantas."

Sungmin tersedak minumannya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "Uhukk...uhuk... Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau bercanda, Hyukkie!"

**:::**

**:::**

"Kau benar-benar gila, Hae! "

"Pokoknya kita lakukan sandiwara ini sebaik mungkin. Kau sudah menyetujuinya kemarin Min, tak ada penolakan! " bisik Donghae sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Saat ini mereka berada di mansion keluarga Cho, di mana sebuah pesta meriah sedang berlangsung. Sungmin terlihat sedikit minder berada di sini, maklum saja tamu pesta ini semuanya dari kalangan atas. Sungmin bisa melihat banyak pengusaha tenar disini, bahkan beberapa artis jika ia tak salah lihat. Donghae terus menggandeng Sungmin masuk ke aula rumahnya, membuat Sungmin takjub dalam hati.

Donghae yang menyadari kegelisahan Sungmin, meremas erat jemari Sungmin dalam genggamannya. Jari-jari mungil itu mulai terasa dingin. "Tak apa, Sungminnie. Ada aku dan Eunhyukkie. Kau jangan gugup. Kau sangat cantik kok, tidak usah merasa minder. " Ujar Donghae menenangkan, kemudian melayangkan tatapan matanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dimana Eunhyuk sedang tersenyum menyemangati Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, kemudian menarik nafas dalam. Ia beranjak mengambil minuman yang diedarkan waiter. Ia menoleh ketika Donghae menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Sepertinya aku harus mencari hyung-ku. Dia belum kelihatan dari tadi. Sebentar ya! "

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada yang dikenalnya disini, kecuali Donghae dan Eunhyuk tentu saja. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih membawa minumannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu samping ruangan besar itu. Ternyata benar dugaan Sungmin, tepat di luar pintu itu dalah taman.

Sungmin pun mendekati bangku di taman itu, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mengamati taman ini. "Bersih sekali. Pasti sangat enak memiliki taman sebesar ini. " gumamnya pelan.

Pandangannya jatuh ke sudut kanan taman itu, ada lahan yang dikelilingi pagar kecil disitu. Penasaran, Sungmin mendekatinya. Ternyata itu adalah kolam ikan, dengan air terjun mini dan bebatuan koral. Tepat disamping dan diatas kolam itu dipasang lampu taman, sehingga terlihat sangat indah.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Sangat Donghae sekali. "

Sebuah sentuhan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh, dan ia mendapati seorang namja dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja biru laut tengah memandangnya intens.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona? Pesta berlangsung di dalam, bukan disini. " ujar namja itu pelan dengan suara bassnya, disertai senyum tipis.

Sungmin sedikit terpaku dengan ketampanan namja itu. Mata cokelat yang tajam dan menawan, hidung mancung, rahang tegas, rambut ikal cokelat, dan jangan lupakan, bibir tebal yang terlihat seksi di mata Sungmin. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdebar tak menentu.

Seketika Sungmin tersadar dan balas tersenyum pada namja di hadapannya. "Aku bosan didalam. Banyak orang yang tak kukenal. "

"Oh ya? Lalu kau datang kesini bersama siapa? " tanya namja itu memancing.

"Bersama kekasihku, dia adalah adik dari tuan rumah yang memiliki pesta tidak jelas ini. "

"Maksudmu kau kekasih dari Cho Donghae, adik Cho Kyuhyun itukah? "

"Ne, tentu saja. Ia menghilang begitu saja, katanya ingin mencari kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. " rungut Sungmin.

Namja itupun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengeluarkan smirk tipisnya. "Darimana kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan? "

"Tentu saja semua orang tahu bagaimana ia mencampakkan yeoja-yeoja yang mengemis cintanya. Cih! Jahat sekali! " Sembur Sungmin berapi-api.

"Begitukah menurutmu? " namja ini kemudian menghimpit tubuh Sungmin ke pagar pembatas kolam. Tangannya terulur merangkul pinggang Sungmin, sementara tangan lainnya meraih sejumput rambut halus yeoja itu.

"Kau cukup cantik untuk mendampingi Donghae. Kau terlihat menggoda sekali nona... "

Sungmin yang terkejut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhnya hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan saat namja misterius ini mulai menggapai bibirnya. Awalnya namja itu hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ber-shape M milik Sungmin, namun menyadari bibir mungil ini sedikit terbuka-karena terkejut- ia pun tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk melumat bibir itu.

Sungmin benar-benar tak mampu berbuat apapun, dirinya terbuai oleh sentuhan namja yang tengah menciumnya ini. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti permainan sang namja, mengingat ia tak begitu pandai melakukan hal ini.

Ketika kebutuhan akan udara mendesaknya memutus ciuman ini, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Ia tak habis pikir akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada namja tak dikenal ini. Namja itu pun melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya.

"Ternyata selera adikku benar-benar menjijikkan. " Kalimat dingin itu terlontar dari mulut sang namja.

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah sang namja, yang sudah memasang tampang stoicnya. Ia menatap Sungmin meremehkan.

Seketika Sungmin pun menyadari, siapa namja yang barusan menciumnya ini. Ia pun balas menatap penuh kebencian pada namja itu. Mendadak Sungmin merasa seperti yeoja gampangan, karena membiarkan namja yang dibencinya mencium dirinya begitu saja.

"Kau memang benar-benar brengsek... Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sangat muak dengan dirimu! "

"Kau jangan munafik nona, kau juga menikmatinya kan tadi? Akui saja jika aku memang memuaskan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santai.

PLAKK!

Suara tamparan keras pun terdengar. Dengan menahan amarah yang membuncah di dadanya, Sungmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun di sudut taman itu setelah melayangkan tangannya ke sebelah pipi Kyuhyun. Namja itu memandang punggung Sungmin yang menjauh sambil menyeringai puas.

**:::**

**:::**

"Minnie, darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi! " pekik Eunhyuk begitu Sungmin muncul di ruangan pesta itu.

"Antar aku pulang, Hyukkie. Jebal... " Sungmin berusaha memohon pada sahabatnya ini.

"Tap-tapi pestanya-..."

"Kumohon, Hyukkie, kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku ingin pulang. " Pinta Sungmin pelan. Tak sengaja pandangan matanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun, namja itu ternyata juga sudah kembali dari taman tadi. Tampak Kyuhyun sedang merangkul erat seorang gadis cantik, dan bibirnya menempel di telinga gadis itu seperti sedang berbisik. Kemudian gadis itu pun tertawa sambil mengerlingkan matanya mendengar entah apa yang dibisikkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihat itu semua benar-benar sudah muak, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Hei, darimana saja kau Min? Kau sakit? Wajahmu sedikit pucat... " Donghae menghampiri mereka terburu-buru.

"Dia ingin pulang Hae, Minnie sedikit pusing katanya. " Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"Tapi, hyungku belum bertemu denganmu Min. Paling tidak ia harus tahu aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu. " Donghae berusaha menahan Sungmin.

"Aniyo Hae, aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Lain kali saja bertemu hyung-mu ne? Jebal... " Sungmin berusaha mengeluarkan suara memelasnya.

Donghae masih menimbang-nimbang, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Sungmin tambah sakit.

"Lagipula hyung-mu sedang sibuk, sepertinya ia tidak sempat hanya untuk berkenalan dengan yeojachingumu. " Ucap Sungmin menyindir sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

Donghae mendengus sebal melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin, namun ia pun mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, kemudian memeluk Donghae sekilas dan mengecup pipi namja itu. Eunhyuk pun menatap Donghae, meminta izinnya juga untuk mengantar Sungmin. Donghae mengangguk mengerti, dan ia mengatakan "saranghae" tanpa suara kepada Eunhyuk, yang dibalas senyuman yeoja itu.

Seorang namja pun memperhatikan lekat kejadian tadi. Ia melihat adiknya itu berbincang dengan dua orang yeoja, dan tak lama kedua yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan pesta. Cho Kyuhyun-namja tadi- meminum wine di gelasnya perlahan. "Lee Sungmin... Akan kuketahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya. " Bisiknya menyeringai.

**:::**

**:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**Review Please?**

**Gamsahamnida :)  
**


End file.
